Naughty Actions Ladybug X Chat Noir: A miraculou Ladybug Fan fiction
by Frozen Magician Girl
Summary: This an alternate universe of Miraculous Ladybug and I've always wanted to make this story so I hope you enjoy. This story is rated M meaning it's mature and if you don't want to read it then that's fine but if you enjoy these type of stories please read it and review. Before you guys read the story I've made the suits able to come off so please don't get mad at that change. Anyway
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Time

Their mission was over as they defeated the akuma and the person taken home by Chat Noir. They had some time left before they de-transformed into their normal selfs and they decided to have some fun. Ladybug and Chat Noir were at a private place where no one would see them or hear them since it was nighttime and it was the perfect place for them. Chat started licking Ladybug's neck which made her moan his name out which made him lick faster. "Let me be you bad charm m'lady," He said teasingly. Ladybug responded by saying,"Shush and continue Chat." Chat smiled and continued licking her neck making her moan even louder. He stopped and kisses her on the lips deeply as she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues swirled around as they continued kissing while moaning into each others mouths and pull away from the kiss panting heavily. "Chat I need you right now please," Ladybug begged as she was desperate for him and reached for her earrings. Chat stopped her as she looked at him puzzled and he explained to her,"We can't reveal our identities to each other m'lady, remember?" Ladybug then replied,"But Chat how are we supposed to have sex then?" "We can remove our suits and leave our masks on," He replied as he pinned her on the ground. A small gasp escaped from her mouth as he started to takes her suit off leaving her mask on and he pulled the zipper on his suit as he pulled it down throwing it to the side while he had his mask on. His member was hard and he really needed her but waited for a bit as he decided to to tease her. He kisses her neck and made his way down to her stomach as louder moans escaped from Ladybug's mouth while leaving a few hickeys. He opened her legs and he stopped kissing her as he started licking her wet pussy. She moans louder as he licked even faster and inserts two fingers. He licks and fingers her even faster as she moans close to her climax. He continued as she cummed and he drinks all of her juices. His two fingers were covered by her juices as he took them out and licked her juices. "Chat please put it in me," Ladybug begged as he nodded and slammed his dick into her pussy. He pounds her pussy as they both moan loudly together and they were both reaching their climaxes. Chat pulled out as Ladybug cummed and he puts his dick into her mouth as he releases his load into her mouth. Chat takes his dick out of her mouth and lays on top of her tired. They both lay there together and fall asleep.

So that's it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Frozen Magician22 out peace!✌️✌️✌️✌️


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Identities Revealed

Another night, another round of sex as the two heroes were moaning while Chat pounding Ladybug's pussy and were in the same place like last time. "My aren't you such a naughty girl m'lady?"He said as he continued to pound her and entered her womb. "Chat I want to be yours and only yours. Please make me pregnant and let's reveal our identities. Hawkmoth doesn't know our identities but we can find out so let's take our masks off Chat," She said wanting to be pregnant with his child and to know his identity. Chat nodded and cums into her womb as she cums too and now she was impregnated by her lover. He took his dick out and took of his mask revealing his identity to her. "Adrien? You're Chat Noir?!" Ladybug said shocked to see that her lover was no other than Adrien Agreste. "Hello my princess. Now may I see who you are?" Adrien asked. Ladybug nodded and got up as she took off her mask revealing her identity to him. Adrien was shocked and hugged Marinette. "It was you all this time Marinette, my lover, the one who is pregnant with our child," He said happily and pulls away from the hug. They kissed each other on the lips deeply as the wrapped their arms around one another deepening the kiss and using their tongues to explore each other mouths. They kept kissing for a few minutes and then pulled away from the kiss as they painted heavily. They both put on their clothes as they sat down and started to talk to each other. "My lover that I've been dating for a while has been a hero who has been fighting along side me," Marinette said. They had been dating for 6 months and now they both found out that their lover had been fighting along side them. Adrien got up and kneeled in front of Marinette as he took out a ring box from his pocket. He opened it and said to her,"Marinette Dupain-Cheng we have be dating for 6 months now and you are pregnant with our child so I want to take our relationship to the next level. Will you marry me?" Marinette nodded as tears of happiness fell down her face. "Yes Adrien I will," She said as he put the ring on and got up. They kissed each other again and pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes. "I'm happy that to get married to you Adrien," Marinette said happily. Adrien nodded as he transforms into Chat Noir again and takes her home. They arrive at her house and he lays her down on her bed. "Stay Chat," Marinette says. "But m'lady I have to go home but since you asked I'll stay," He replies de transforming into himself and lays down with Marinette. Adrien places his hand on her stomach and smiles. "I love you Adrien," Marinette said as Adrien replied by saying that he loved her too.

So that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed. Please don't make a fuss just because they found out their identities, are getting married and that Marinette is is my story and I can write it however way I like. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review this story. I want to know what you guys thought about this so far. Frozen Magician Girl out peace!✌️✌️✌️✌️


End file.
